Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${5x-2y = 32}$ ${4x+3y = 44}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Multiply the top equation by $-4$ and the bottom equation by $5$ ${-20x+8y = -128}$ $20x+15y = 220$ Add the top and bottom equations together. $23y = 92$ $\dfrac{23y}{{23}} = \dfrac{92}{{23}}$ ${y = 4}$ Now that you know ${y = 4}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {5x-2y = 32}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${5x - 2}{(4)}{= 32}$ $5x-8 = 32$ $5x-8{+8} = 32{+8}$ $5x = 40$ $\dfrac{5x}{{5}} = \dfrac{40}{{5}}$ ${x = 8}$ You can also plug ${y = 4}$ into $\thinspace {4x+3y = 44}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${4x + 3}{(4)}{= 44}$ ${x = 8}$